


All You Had to Do Was Stay

by iamthemuscle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, but it will be fluff, i am predicting, i want to say angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemuscle/pseuds/iamthemuscle
Summary: Staying was not as easy as they thought it was.CATRADORA. The journey to a healthier relationship between childhood trauma, the past and hurt. Post S5.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Staying

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to let out all my feelings towards Catradora. I hope you all like it and keep me going

_ “Stay, hey, all you had to do was stay _

_ Had me in the palm of your hand _

_ Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in”  _

**Chapter 1 - Staying**

It was over.

And she didn’t die.

She stayed. 

Catra was watching Adora sleep, they didn’t have the time to come back to all the kingdoms, everyone was so exhausted that they stayed at the spaceship along with the Princesses, Micah, Castapella, Sea Hawk and Hordak?  _ Not going into that.  _ Bow and Glimmer stayed alone at the room next to theirs.  _ Not going into that either _ . Catra stayed with Adora, Sea Hawk and Mermista in this cabine with two bed bunks. All the others stayed at the main room in sleeping bags. 

During the night, Catra saw Sea Hawk leaving his top bed to cuddle close to Mermista. She groaned, but made room for him.  _ I wish I could do that. I could do that, right? She kissed me back and she said she loved me.  _ Instead of cuddling, she balanced herself at the end of the Adora’s bed and stared.  _ I am so creepy right now.  _ She couldn’t stop looking at the blonde, though, the belief that they won, survived, kissed, confessed their love for each other had not sank in. After destroying the Heart of Etheria and agreeing to brink magic to the universe, the Best Friend Squad agreed they needed to organize their planet first. Entrapta managed to make contact with the Rebellion in other parts of the Universe using Prime’s old tech, if they needed She-ra, they would call.  _ And they freaking will call. And she will go running to save them. _ She interrupted this line of thought; that would not help stabilize her anger at all. Catra accepted that She-ra was needed and she would follow Adora anywhere. Catra accepted that She-ra was needed. Ok, maybe not entirely accepted. She wish she could keep Adora safe and sound here in  _ their home _ and not let her try to sacrifice herself at every opportunity.  _ I will be going along too, to keep her safe, that’s a plus. _ Catra lost herself in this musings.

“Are you going to stare all night or are you going to come here?”

She hissed and puffed out her fur, getting scared by Adora simply because she was distracted. 

“I’m not staring! I came here to wake you up.” - she tried to make up a excuse, defensively - “You were snoring.”

Adora looked at her with those “yeah, right” eyes, raising up on the bed. She tried to settle her bed hair, gave up and put both hands behind her to stay upright. 

“Well, I’m cold”

“I have to find Melog”

“Melog is sleeping with Swift Wind, Catra”

Catra gave up pretending she desperately didn’t want to curl up in those arms, and layed down. She almost cuddled with the wall trying to avoid Adora’s touch.  _ I am doing this to myself.  _ She slightly turned her head and saw Adora with an amused smile. She turned her 

head back angrily. 

“You are the cutest, aren’t you?”

“I AM NOT”, she said turning her whole body to defend her point of not cuteness.

Adora smiled and put her hand on her cheek, making slow motions with her thumb, trying to convey the caring and the want she felt. 

Catra liked her physique very much, she was agil, fast and strong. She knew she could leap from any place and stay standing. However, there were these times, usually when she was close to Adora, that her body betrayed herself: instinctively, her eyes closed and she  **purred** . The hand on her face moved near her ear and massaged the hair behind it, spreading warmth all over her body. The purring intensified.

_ I hate myself. _

She felt rather than saw Adora narrow the space between them. Catra opened her eyes to the most beautiful view of the universe. Oh, how she wished she had the strength to move closer.  _ Be closer _ . She frowned. Adora stopped her motions. “You don’t want to?”

“No!” She pleaded, too fast. “I mean, you can continue if you want”

“You have to tell me, I am not going to assume anything, Kitty cat” 

She was not talking about the caress. She frowned again. “Fine, I want it. It was good”

Instead of going back to the place she was, Adora poked her cheeks and forehead, making the frown disappear. When Catra smiled, the blonde moved even closer looking at the lips right in front of her. Catra froze, but only for a second, if she had any certainty in her life was that she  _ wanted  _ Adora. Their lips touched. Adora moved her hand to the back of her neck and felt a vibration that spread all over Catra’s body. The purring vanished when she growled and moved herself to straddle Adora’s hips. She felt a tongue trying to enter her mouth and allowed. She moaned. Her body molded itself with Adora, their hips connected, their bellys, breasts… It stirred something inside her, she stopped the kissing and buried her face right next to Adora’s neck and took a long breath. She bit and licked, while Adora held to her waist and whimpered.

They heard Mermista groan: “UGHHH, can you guys go to sleep?”

Catra leaped from Adora’s body and went for her spot near the wall. Adora blushed and turned to look at Catra’s back, reaching for her.

“Please” She understood that. Don’t walk away now, don’t build your walls up again. At least, not all of them. 

Catra felt bad and reached back for Adora’s arm, wrapping it around her waist. It was a reassurance. Catra was not going to bail that easy. _ I am trying _ . After that, she felt Adora snuggling her. Her breast on her back and her crotch on her ass. She moved her tail out of the way so Adora could press all of herself on her. 

She retracted her claws so she could touch Adora’s hand without being afraid to hurt her unintentionally. 

Catra felt safe, loved, warm and cared.

“I love you, idiot” Catra whispered to the dead of night just so she could taste the sweet of these words on her tongue again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I love you too, Catra”

**##########**

Morning came and Adora felt Catra’s head on her chest. Her leg was wrapped around her hips and her arm around her waist. She felt so happy. She knew Catra wouldn’t magically let her guard down with her or stop questioning her decisions every second or stop being a pain in her ass. But she was happy. 

_ I love her. _

_ I want her. _

Mara’s words still echoed in her mind and she really tried to accept that she could desire a future however she wanted and with  _ whomever _ she wanted.

Suddenly, something sparkled appeared right at her beside the bed. Bow and Glimmer were looking at them with bemused smiles. 

“Did you sleep well, sleeping beauties?” Glimmer teased.

“We didn’t believe Mermista at first but now I’m so glad we did this, look how cute Catra’s ears are!!” 

“Pshhhhh, you’re going to wake her” Adora whispered blushing.

Bow and Glimmer raised their hands as a sign of peace and teletransported away. 

Catra opened her eyes and smiled. Adora didn’t leave. She took a deep breath and nuzzled her head towards Adora’s.

_ I’m cuddling the hell out of her body. _

She backed away banging her head on the wall.

“Ouch”

“Catra, are you okay?”

“I’m fine!”

“Ok, ok” Adora said, raising up from the bed. “So, we’re dropping off everybody on their kingdoms, excited?” She continued while putting her hair on a ponytail. 

Catra was off the bed and looking at Adora this whole time. Adora smiled sheepishly.  _ How can she transform me into this? That’s why she calls me an idiot; I am!  _

“Are we going to have to go out there? They’re your friends, I won’t hesitate to attack if the annoy me too much” 

Adora laughed.

“Entrapta is still glued to Hordak, no one will bother us at all”


	2. A ride

_“Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say_

_I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made”_

She felt eyes on her the whole time. When everyone gathered around this morning to discuss the spaceship’s itinerary, she stayed back with Melog as company. It’s not that she didn’t want to participate, she’s just not a people’s person. You can’t blame her for being weary about everything. No more plans, no more adventures. _I just want time with Adora._ That was a scary thought until yesterday. Admitting what she has been craving her whole life and putting herself out there to potencial heartbreak. Here’s the thing: she already was heartbroken. She didn’t have anything to lose there. Adora was dying in her arms. She had to make her see. Well, now what?

Entrapta and Bow were tracing the course to their destination and explaining the plan to Adora. They were leaving Entrapta, Hordak and Wrong Hordak on Dryll. “The Geek Princess” was opening communications with different planets joining the Rebellion using the new tech she “borrowed” while on Prime’s ship, and she also had a plan to build a stronger and larger spaceship, in case they needed to go to rescue somewhere, Bow explained or in Entrapta’s perspective: “take everyone to space!”. Then, Sea Hawk and Mermista. The mermaid needed to put her kingdom in order. After that, a weekend in Mystacor so Micah and Castapella could fix that place. Bow and Entrapta started talking about ideas to new improvements on the communication advice when Adora got lost in her thoughts. Her attention was solemnly focused on a pensive cat. _I don’t know what to do here._ She didn’t know if Catra was upset, angry or whatever. They didn’t talk much after waking up together. She had to make plans about organizing Etheria, leaving her friends at their homes, knowing about the Rebellion in other planets and etc. _Does Catra feel I’m leaving her out?_ _Is that why she didn’t participate today?_ It is a little impossible to understand someone unpredictable. She looked at Catra. _I don’t want her to go away again._

Catra knew when someone was looking at her. She just didn’t want Adora to know she knew she was looking. _Ugh, what an idiot._ She met those gorgeous blue eyes. _I have so much to lose now._

“Hey, there.” Scorpia came and hugged Catra. “Good morning! How did you sleep?”

Catra got out of the embrace in time to see Scorpia winking at her. 

“I slept fine. How did you sleep, uh? Did Perfuma keep you company in your sleeping bag?” Her attempt to tease Scorpia was so off when the scorpio girl immediately started the lengthy rumbling. 

“She did! She is so nice, Catra. And she smells so good! Almost if she has a fresh bouquet of flowers as a soap every day. DUH, she does! I’m so daft. Anyway, we took care of Frosta last night. She’s so good with kids. She will be such a good mother one day. I want to have kids. Do you and Adora want to have kids? If so, I want to be a godmother! Called it. Glimmer can be second. 

She continued on and on about whatever she was saying, but Catra was lost because _KIDS???? Does Adora want kids?_ She was losing focus, maybe just start with admitting they were in a relationship. Were they? They loved each other. Is that a relantionship? _I don’t know what to do here._ It was obvious to an observant eye the distress Catra was into. 

Scorpia stopped. “Catra, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes”

Scorpia got worried. Not even one sarcastic comment? “Do you want to wait for the take off with us?” She pointed to Perfuma, Scorpia and Swift Wind. 

“Sure”

Catra joined the positivity (and frosty violence?) team while everyone waited for Entrapta and Adora to start off the engine. 

“Hi, Catraaaa! Do you want to fist fight?” Frosta screamed in her ear. 

Perfuma grabbed Frosta’s hand. “Dear, why don’t you keep Scorpia company while I talk to Catra?” She kneeled and whispered in her ear. “Scorpia is afraid of flying, I need you to be strong for her”. 

Frosta beamed and puffed out her chest, transforming into the perfect knight in shining armor. “I will keep her company!”

She found Scorpia with her pincers grabbing the floor. Frosta jumped on her back and wrapped her arms around Scorpia’s neck, almost choking her. “Scorpiaaaa” 

Catra laughed out loud. Perfuma smiled at the scene and asked: “How are you feeling?”

Catra hesitated. “I don’t know”

“It’s hard to keep in touch with your feelings all the time, allow yourself to feel whatever is happening, stop trying to analyze everything and do what feels right” She remember who she talking to for a minute and included. “But remember your actions have consequences! So, yeah, maybe analyse a little”

The cat was speechless, not knowing what to do with the advice, but trying to assimilate whatever Flower girl was preaching. “Yeah, maybe” 

“Do you want to meditate sometime? We’re going to Mystacor with you guys. Scorpia has never been there before and Frosta needs time to play and not fight against evil aliens”

“You’re pushing your luck, Daisy, meditation is a no-no”

Perfuma laughed. “Ok, ok. We can just talk, anyway” She reached close to Catra and turned her around. “Adora is trying to approach us for almost five minutes now.” 

Catra was surprised, Adora seemed so at ease with her friends all the time. She was the hesitant one now. She saw Adora realize she was caught and awkwardly try to engage with Scorpia and Frosta, who were talking about what they were going to do at Mystacor. She giggled. 

“You’re not the only one trying, Catra” Perfuma continued and left to join the conversation about their vacation in Mystacor. Scorpia, Frosta and Adora were talking about game nights and sleepover partys when Perfuma pinched in. “Let’s tell scary stories!”

“YES!!” Frosta celebrated. “They are so lame, Perfuma. They didn’t want to do that!” 

“Who likes to be scared?” Scorpia looked at Adora for help. “Exactly! Why don’t we tell adventure stories instead?”

“Laaame”

They all laughed. Scorpia pulled Perfuma so she could hug her. “Perfuma will protect me, then” She laughed and kissed Scorpia’s cheek, “Yes, I will”, staying right there.

“I will protect you too!” Frosta interjected and jumped on them. 

Adora laughed and felt someone grab her hand. “I can protect you.” Catra smiled timidly and felt Adora squeeze her hand. “I have to protect you, you’re a “jump right into fire” idiot” She continued.

“You’re the one who jumped into fire after me!” 

“Proving my point”

“Fine” 

They smiled at each other. 

“We are ready to fly!” Entrapta’s loud voice was heard on the spaceship’s speaker. 

“Adora, I’ll go sit in your chair” Bow’s teasing voice soon followed.

Catra watched as Scorpia duck taped Perfuma, Frosta and herself to the wall, making a seat belt out of tape around them. “You know that Entrapta made actual seatbelts there, right?” 

Scorpia smiled sheepishly “I knew that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love bad communication? Please tell me what other couples you’d like me to get into!!!! I love Scorfuma, so there will a little bit of them here. I love comments, I promise I’ll respond to all of them.


End file.
